


The New Girl

by Kaesa



Series: Unspeakable Madness [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Crack, Drabble, Fifth-Year Fic, Gen, Humor, Mary Sue, Meta, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'HI, I'M ANESTACYA MOONFLOWER ESMERELDA SPIFFINGTON THE THIRD. I'M NEW!'"  The Ministry deals with an intrusive Mary Sue.  Set during that seemingly-interminable wait between Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix, and written on the prompt "new."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl

"HI, I'M ANESTACYA MOONFLOWER ESMERELDA SPIFFINGTON THE THIRD. I'M NEW!"

Harry blinks, but before he can answer, two men in suits burst into the compartment, wands out. "Miss Spiffington?" one says, "you're going to have to come with us."

"Why?"

"Can't talk about that. Department of Mysteries business. Now if you'll go with Croaker..."

Croaker looks unnerved. "Bode, it's _your_ turn." The girl beams at him. "I warn you, I'm married. To an ex-Auror. Don't even _think_ about it."

Bode calls after him. "Tell Ed if we ran the wards on Linux this _wouldn't happen._ And call the Obliviators. _Again._"


End file.
